G A U
by Phuq
Summary: A POV. Guess who. And hey, if you're nice enough, I might even write more chapters. 'Cause I know it's a good fic; I just wanna make sure SOMEONE will read it before throwing a whole lot of effort in.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this fic.

I... Gau... Friends? What friends? Why? Mr. Thou... We ... we means Gau... me... I? and everyone... Mama were... is... was D-I-F-F-E-R-E-N-T. Mr. Thou... Locke... Mama... they left G... me. I is my name. Picture girl says I is Gau's name for Gau. That what people do. I am... is? people. Miss General, Mr. Thou Two stay outside with Gau. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. Mama... M-O-T-H-E-R show I W-O-R-D-S. G-A-U. T-E-R-R-A. D-O-M-A. H-O-M-E.

Home... where I feel safe... L-O-V-E... F-O-O-D... Mama... I want home... Mr. Thou, Cyan took me home... B-R-O-T-H-E-R F-A-T-H-E-R. Home to Narshe C-O-L-D. I was scared. People not love Gau. Mr. Thou cried on the boat. For Mr. Thou Two. Because he was worried. Worried... not knowing what happened to friends and scared for them... I am worried... I not worry before. Not have friends. Scared... monsters... no one wanted Gau. Monsters and... If I make noise they find me... slow and they find me... hurt they find me... R-E-S-C-U-E G-A-U.

There was lots lots much food... Not hungry... Is there word for not hungry? U-N means not... I was all the time unhungry.

Mama left me lots... he could turn into Esper M-A-G-I-C he never wanted to leave me... Everyone at some time... Mr. Thou Cyan Miss General Locke Mr. Thou Two Setzer because I am child. C-H-I-L-D.

No... not in lots many years has... no no... have I be a child. Picture Girl child. He not fight... I hurt he has no marks... Everyone has marks not Picture Girl. I... unlove Picture Girl.

Somewhere... I have a father... I remember... Tall, mean... I was a monster... He did this to me! Unlove Unlove Unlove! R-E-V-E-N-G-E. Eye for an eye Mr. Thou said. Father take my life, I take his. When I find him... I will know. And he die. Gau can kill. Gau good for killing.

NO! Mama said revenge wrong. Harmony... Forgive... what is forgive? Mr. Thou Two said past is past, done over. Nothing can help me A-L-O-N-E. I remember... Miss General cry... Mr. General dead... Mama cry... Espers dead... Cyan cry... family dead... Locke cry... dead dead dead is gone... No... no one cry... for Gau... Some monsters smell salt.

Mama... no... not T-E-R-R-A, Mama... fell asleep... He said... I think everything dies. Monsters die... People die... Espers die... Does everyone cry lots? I want to cry... We

There is no we, only me left. Me and the cave-men. There is no town... Terra... maybe Terra. Hope... thinking something good will happen... I... 

This is me... my face my hands... Mr. Thou... Terra... Mama... Cyan... Good-bye. I am Gau. I am alive. I... will you come? I am... not monster.

I A-M N-O-T A M-O-N-S-T-E-R.

Gau is people. Some people are bad. Some people are good. Familyfriends good people... My familyfriends will come back.

T-R-E-A-S-U-R-E. Picture Girl picture of Gau... me... I... they no know I took treasure... I keep lots many safe safe safe... I got book. I can read small... Not lots many...

D-I-A-R-Y.

I am person. Person person person. Name Gau. I am person my name is Gau. Hello person. I am alive but I will die. Everyone dies. Are you dead? Mama is dead. Lots many people are dead. Are you okay? I am okay. I am here. I am okay here. Are you okay there? Do you have hope? Hope is when you think something good will happen, no matter how bad things are. I have hope. Hope is a good thing to have. Are you alone? I was. I am not alone anymore. I can hope.

Author's note: Writing this fic was the most taxing technical challenge I have ever faced. Gau has no set speech pattern in the game; I had to make one up as I went along. I wanted to make him have poor English, but on the same token, I didn't want him to sound stupid, because I hate writing stupid people. Therefore, all grammatical errors are intentional, and any negative commentary will invoke immediate erasure.


End file.
